


Stolen Touches

by drunk_athos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Child Abuse, Everyone is a Good Friend, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Possible Sterek, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sciles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Sexual Abuse, Stiles Needs a Hug, cause hes mean, cept coach, coach is abusing him, in a best friend sorta way, just gonna wing it, new coach not finstock, original male charactor - Freeform, sterek, who might eventually make an appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_athos/pseuds/drunk_athos
Summary: It only took one day for Stiles's life to change drastically one day for his whole world to shatter he supposed the weeks that followed were to grind those shattered pieces to dust.Or when Coach Finstock leaves for some unexplained family emergency Stiles was ecstatic, maybe he would finally have a shot at first line now that there was a new substitute but little did he know that monsters don't just hide in the dark sometimes they are out in the open sometimes they are right in front of you.





	Stolen Touches

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my second story so feel free to critisise I need all the help I can get. Okay first work for this fandom its set around season three they are all sixteen but no werewolves I still haven't decided if I'll bring them in or not, maybe. Also please if you are triggered by any of the afore mentioned tags such as rape and child sexual abuse I implore you not to read this. And now we begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coach shows his true colours and Stiles nightmare is just beginning.

Stiles could feel his heart hammering in his chest  _thrum thrum thrum thrum_.

He was panting loudly athough it was drowned out by the sounds of the other boys beside him, lockers slamming showers turning on and the sound of conversation all around practice had just finished and everyone was in a pretty good mood Coach Bellin had decided to cut practice short something Finstock would have never done but luckily he was out of town on an extended leave for "Personal reasons Stilinski now butt out"

His exact word. Which was a good thing seeing as most days he made them stay late running suicides.

Stiles though couldn't shake the feeling of dread that was currently pressing up against his lungs.

"Hey bro you gonna shower or what?" Scott said shaking his wet hair like a dog.

"Yeh yeh I'm going" Stiles tossed Scott a towel "Here try and act human, it least while we're in public"

Scott just grinned fiddling with his lock.

"Stilinski my office now" Coach yelled to be heard over the din. Stiles one eyebrow raised at Scott as if to ask him what he did wrong Scott just shrugged wiggled his hand back and forth as if to say depends on what kind of mood he's in today he seemed to run hot and cold as opposed to Finstock who use to just run hot.

 "Now" Coach shouted sticking his head out the door and glaring at Stiles "I'll wait for you" Scott said.

"Yeah? thanks man." Coach held the door open for him Stiles nodded to him in acknowledgment

"So what is it you wanted?" Stiles shifted from foot to foot thinking about what him and Scott would do after he was done, maybe some Call of Duty that never got old Melissa was going to be gone all night so they could just chill as long as he didn't have any plans with Allison.

He snapped to attention again when Bellin started talking. "Listen Stlinski you're a smart kid I've heard from other teachers and more importantly I've seen it for myself you pick up things faster then your classmates. So I'm willing to bet you won't be stupid enough to turn this down."

"Turn what down?, Coach what are you talking about?" His forehead wrinkled with confusion he was seriously lost maybe he took too much adderal and it was messing with his hearing.

The Coach rolled his eyes as if exasperated by his stupidity. He walked toward him "Like I said" he ran his fingers gently through Stiles hair "You're a smart kid"

Stiles reacted as if electrocuted pulling away "Hey-hey j-just wait a minute okay I don't know what I did to make you think that I was interested in..." Stiles flapped his hands around slightly "That but let me just clarify no,no,hell no and definitly no"

"That wasn't me asking." Coach, in the moments that Stiles had been in the room with him had started to change in his eyes gone was the man Stiles had known for the last few weeks and before him stood an entirely different man one who seemed capable of anything.

"Hey just calm down" he said in what Stiles assumed was supposed to be his calming voice but only served to put him on edge he glanced over at the door. Coach must have noticed because the next thing he said was "Don't even try I'll be on you in a second" Stiles was just about to say he didn't have to fight him as long as he could alert someone when he spoke again.

"See that's why I like you Stiles you're not crying or pleading because you know it'll do nothing for you you're thinking logically, how you can get out of this situation. I suppose you think you could yell for help that Scott would come and save you that you could go back to your carefree existence."

Stiles train of thought had been steering that way hearing it out loud now it sounded childish and naive.

"But if Scott comes running in here or of to find help how long do you think it will take for me to subdue you and catch Scott huh? Drag him back here? maybe I'll have two for the price of one."  Stiles shook his head horrified Bellin was a lot bigger then him or Scott and he was smart enough to know that he couldn't take him in a fight not a snowballs chance in hell he thought morosely.

"Please don't touch him he wouldn't be able to live with it. It'd break him."Stiles knew Scott sometimes better then himself and if something like that happened to him he knew without a doubt Scott would be devastated and even he couldn't predict what he might do.

Coach smiled a leering cold expression settling over his face as if he knew he had him now.

"But your strong enough aren't you?" He said advancing on Stiles backing him against a wall he brushed his thumb against Stiles's jaw almost tenderly.

"You wouldn't want your best friend to pay for your mistakes do you?" Stiles didn't even notice he was holding his breath until his lungs started to burn.

"What mistakes huh?" He spat out. "I didn't do anything." He could feel his eyes filling with tears of frustration and fear but like his current predicament he couldn't control it

. "Hey no reason to be like that now. If it's any conciliation I knew it was going to be you from the very first moment I saw you" He leaned in closer his lips just grazing Stiles's who turned his head away, seeking any type of reprieve.

"Those eyes, your face, body hell even your personality when I saw you it was like I got hit by a bolt of lightening."

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut praying that when he opened them it was just some junk food induced nightmare they always did give him the worst dreams.

He opened them and was still there in the cluttered office of Coach Bellin that still had some of Coach Finstocks items he wouldn't be back for three months and in this moment Stiles wished on anything and everything that Finstock was here sure he was hard on them pushing them to be better not believing them when they said they couldn't run anymore or even hold a stick because he knew that although Finstock wasn't overly interested in whether or not they were comfortable he sure as hell would never in a million years even think of doing what Bellin was attempting.

Stiles's mind raced he had a 4.0 grade point average Damn it! He had to find a way out of this.

"Listen you know my Dads a sheriff right? If you..."

"What?" Bellin said "What'll you do? you wouldn't tell him you wouldn't have the guts. I read your file Mom died when you were young suddenly you start getting more detentions acting out for Daddy's attention but then this year you tamed out started getting better grades less trouble I'll bet your Dad told how proud he was of you. You wouldn't do anything to mess that up to see that all to familiar look of disappointment. Maybe..." He leaned in again catching Stiles mouth with his. Stiles let out a quiet whimper he tried too stifle it though just because he was in hell didn't mean Scott had to be.

"Maybe" Bellin said again "He thinks to himself that he wishes it was you instead of his wife." 

Stiles felt one tear race down his cheek he wiped at it roughly this wasn't new Stiles had thought the exact same thing many times when his Dad got so drunk he couldn't walk it was Stiles who dragged him to his bed because they had both come to an agreement one without words, that Stiles would do anything he could to help his Dad because it should have been his wife here for him not the son he never wanted. It least that's how Stiles saw it but he didn't think there was any other way to see it.

"You understand now don't you?" 

He gripped Stiles chin and turned him towards him again smashing their lips together all prior acts of gentleness over he just took. 

He dug his thumbs into Stiles face till he opened his mouth he shoved his tongue in exploring everywhere. Stiles heard him unzip his pants and he froze like a deer in headlights but apparently Bellin didn't want to be overwhelmed so he simply stuck his hand down his jeans and jerked off while aggressively kissing him. 

He came with a loud groan against Stiles mouth grinding his crotch against him. Stiles stood there while Bellin peppered his neck with kisses saying how good he was how he couldn't wait until next time how he'd make Stiles his, and through it all he just stood there his eyes glazed staring at the opposite wall his left hand occasionally clenching and unclenching, he felt disgusting could smell the Coaches cum from how close he was standing and even though he had only kissed him the promise of more to come left him with blind unrelenting terror.

The only thing that kept him from doing anything was remembering that Scott was just outside the door probably texting Allison or something wearing that heart melting smile that was so genuine it could make you cry for him he would stay strong he would protect him with all his worth.

 

 

 "Hey dude finally what took you so long?" Scott asked shutting off his phone and shoving it in his pocket.

"Huh?" Stiles asked dazed it was as if he was in a dream his body felt almost too heavy to move, to breathe.

"What'd Coach want?" He asked grabbing his back pack and putting it on.

"Oh right just Coach wanted to talk to me about putting in some more practice maybe making first string this year."

"Dude that's awesome now you can join me with the rest of the cool kids on first line." Scott said grinning widely.

"Yeah." Stiles agreed with less enthusiasm then he should have he had to concentrate he couldn't let Scott catch on that this was anything other then a regular Friday.

"Hey we still on for tonight? Gonna stay up and game all night?" Scott asked since surprisingly he didn't have any plans with Allison.

"Ah man I'm sorry but I just remembered my Dad wanted me to come by the station today he has a couple of new deputy's that need a rundown on the new filing system apparently too complicated for a couple of college graduated guys to figure out and one forty something Dad." Stiles said with a forced smile.

Scott looked kinda disappointed but he didn't say anything though he did give him a funny look he'd always been able to tell when he was lying. "Okay man maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Stiles nodded throwing an arm over Scott's shoulder and pushing away the grimace that threatened to show. "Tomorrows perfect."      

 

**Author's Note:**

> please be so kind as to leave a review I should be updateing fairly quickly but with the proper motivation it could be even faster ;p


End file.
